


If I Can, I'll Try Again

by peachyjwoos (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, Lots of Realization, M/M, Mentions of marriage, Swearing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/peachyjwoos
Summary: So many things to be said in the unsaid but some feelings that are left unsaid are meant to be that way to not ruin the friendship that will last longer than a relationshiptranslated fic: https://www.wattpad.com/story/230357052
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	If I Can, I'll Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> this is not what I originally plan but it's still slightly angst so I guess that's still counted right?

"Come on Jungwoo, I'm tired let me sleep," Jaehyun complained burying his face in his pillow 

"One kiss wouldn't hurt" Jungwoo whined tugging on Jaehyun's sleeve

"Jungwoo I said I'm tired!" Jaehyun hissed making Jungwoo flinched 

"Fine, you asshole!" Jungwoo stomped his way out of the room to where Jaehyun probably didn't know since all he can feel is his comfortable sheets and pillow that feels really good after a tiring day but Jaehyun can't help the heavy feeling in his heart knowing he won't fall asleep and wake up to Jungwoo's embrace

"All I wanted is one kiss! is that too much to ask?" Jungwoo whined while burying his face in Yuta's pillow finding the scent of the older too comfortable

Yuta chuckles silently at the sight of the younger on his bed enjoying his time burying his face on Yuta's pillow, cute.

Yuta's smile fades immediately when the younger suddenly lift his face, " I do understand that he's tired but I'm tired too! and him being an asshole doesn't make me feel any less tired." Jungwoo pouted, Yuta wondered how an asshole gets to have this man on his bed, It's not hidden that Yuta is maybe a tiny little bit whipped for the younger but what can he do? when someone isn't yours in the first place, you have to put your true feelings aside 

"Just rest, Woo. Just like what you've said you're tired too" Yuta patted the younger's head, the younger looked up at the Japanese male and stand up from the bed

"Can I sleep on your couch tonight?" Jungwoo requested since he doesn't want to be in any place near Jaehyun right now, he knows he's being irrational and being angry over little things is not so him he just wanted one kiss from his lover so his tiredness can at least lessen and he wanted to feel at ease before he sleeps after a very tiring day for all of them, he didn't know things are gonna turn out like this. Jungwoo frown at the thought of that. 

"Take the bed like you always do since your legs are too long that it'll be uncomfortable to you if you use the couch." Yuta smiled at the younger pushing the younger down on his bed making Jungwoo blush from the scene 

"Or maybe we can both use the bed since it's yours." Jungwoo smiled at the older before getting himself comfortable on the other side of the bed so the older can use the other half, Yuta laid at the bed willingly because what should he do? say no to Jungwoo? He thinks the fuck not 

The older saw the younger close his eyes and he takes this as an opportunity to stare at the younger. Oh, how Yuta wishes he can have this moment forever and how he wishes he can punch Jaehyun in the face right now. How long will Jungwoo have to endure Jaehyun being an asshole? How long will Yuta endure seeing Jungwoo like this? on the other side of his bed but never his.

Yuta wondered how Jungwoo can endure all of this, Jungwoo and Jaehyun have been in a relationship for more than one year and it's always sweet at first until misunderstandings surface but that's how all relationship are tested right? through problems and misunderstanding and how much Yuta hates to admit it, he can't deny but say that, that only made Jaehyun and Jungwoo's relationship even stronger but now Jungwoo and Jaehyun barely have time with each other or more like Jaehyun barely have time with Jungwoo anymore, Jungwoo, his boyfriend, the one he should be spending his free time with not with his stupid excuses. 

If you'll say that Yuta is pissed, it's definitely more than that. From the fact that he even set aside what he feels for the younger so, Jaehyun can make him happy but Jaehyun ended up messing it and actually hurting Jungwoo, and it fucking hurts Yuta, he may not show it but it leaves a wound in his heart every time Jungwoo will end up on his bed, face contorted with sadness from his and Jaehyun's misunderstanding and every time Jungwoo will come the next night with a happy face saying how he and Jaehyun already fixed everything only for the scenario to happen all over again 

Yuta can see that the younger had fallen asleep and he can also hear the door opening revealing the oldest member of the group, Yuta sat up quietly 

"I'm gonna fucking kill Jaehyun," Yuta whispered as he balls his hands into a fist, "I'm going to fucking kill him, I swear." 

"Yuta" The oldest called out "Come on, let's talk outside, Jungwoo might wake up if you keep this up." Taeil once again exited the room leaving Yuta no choice but to follow the oldest but not before placing a gentle kiss on the younger's forehead, a kiss that Jaehyun refuse to give the younger 

When Yuta comes out he saw the older in the kitchen pouring himself something to drink, Yuta settles down on the dining table, hands still balled into fists 

"What happened? Why is Jungwoo on your bed again?" Taeil sat down across Yuta placing his cup of water in the table "Hold up," Taeil raises his hand to stop the male across him from talking "Why did I even ask, It's about Jaehyun isn't it? Based on Jungwoo's action and your facial expression, care to elaborate on why you're so mad?" 

Yuta glares at the table not wanting the older to saw the rage in his eyes 

"How many times does this thing happen? Jungwoo coming into our room because he and Jaehyun fought, how many times do I have to endure the sight of him hurting when I can treat him more than Jaehyun can?" Yuta's eyes were no longer filled with rage but rather with sadness and regret that maybe if he could have told the younger immediately he wouldn't end up with Jaehyun that knows nothing but to hurt him. Yuta is better than that, Jungwoo deserves better than that 

"Yuta, I thought it was only-"

"I thought so too but then the more I try to ignore it the more I'm falling deeper, I don't know Hyung, I know it's wrong and I shouldn't have fallen in love deeper with him but I can't help it wherever I saw Jungwoo getting hurt because of that stupid feeling he has for Jaehyun, he deserves better than that"

Taeil doesn't know that Yuta's feelings for the younger caused him that

"Yuta, as long as you're not doing anything to separate them you know it's not wrong, we cannot choose who our heart will fall for but we both know you can't do anything about it right? We can't do anything about them, because even though how many times they spent fighting, at the end of the day they still come back for each other, even though how much they hurt each other they'll always come back to each other's embrace and you, you need to stop before this destroys you even more." Taeil lectured the other "I hate to say this to you but you know that they do really love each other right? and If you even made a move about hurting Jaehyun physically, you know that you'll be hurting Jungwoo too and we both know that's not what you want." 

Yuta wants to cry, he really does. his fight isn't even starting yet but he already knew the results, the moment his fight for Jungwoo involves Jaehyun, he knew automatically that he lost

That's why the next morning when Yuta opens his eyes and notices the absence of Jungwoo on the other side of the bed he knew what sight will welcome him the moment he opens the door 

So when he saw the sight of Jaehyun back hugging Jungwoo in the kitchen while muttering sorry's to the younger's neck and occasionally kissing it he can't help but sigh defeatedly because he realizes that even though how less time Jungwoo and Jaehyun spend with each other and even though the couple fight over stupid things, Yuta realizes that their love is deeper than that and Yuta will once again set aside his feelings for Jungwoo because even though he knows that he can treat Jungwoo better, for Jungwoo, Jaehyun is the best and no other man can overshadow that

Yuta felt a hand caresses his back 

"Look how love can affect a person, you're not the emotional type of person you know but look at you now," Taeil says slightly laughing sadly at the expression Yuta have in his face

Yuta rolled his eyes and walked towards the kitchen "I see you two figured things out." Yuta smiled at the two as he prepared himself a bowl of cereal while the couple jump away from each other with the sudden presence of a member 

"Oh yeah, figured out that we should stop fighting over stupid things," Jaehyun explained while slightly scratching the back of his neck 

"You say that all the time though." Yuta backfired making Taeil stopped chewing at his food 

Unfortunately for Yuta, the two did stop fighting over stupid things and Jungwoo stops coming into their room but maybe Yuta thinks, maybe it's better for him so he can finally let go of his feelings, his feelings he knew will be forever invalid 

"What's bothering you? Missing your companion in bed?" Taeil exits the bathroom and notices the disheveled look on Yuta's face 

Yuta glares at the older with disbelief "You make it sounds like we're sleeping together or something." 

"Okay my bad, missing Jungwoo?" Taeil grins while Yuta rolled his eyes 

"Shut up I don't like him anymore." 

"Sure whatever helps you sleep tonight." 

Yuta abruptly stood up and leave their bedroom while Taeil just shrugged 

Yuta saw Jaehyun carrying a sleeping Jungwoo in his arms when he exited the room, Jaehyun spared him a glance before opening their bedroom door to placed Jungwoo peacefully before again exiting their room 

Jaehyun saw Yuta opening a can of beer before placing himself on a kitchen stool while Jaehyun does the same, Yuta glanced at the male who sat beside him 

"You know, I'm very sorry for all the times Jungwoo needs to crash into your bedroom because we fought." Jaehyun laughs 

"The reason why I've been busy lately is because I'm planning to take our relationship a bit further." Yuta was speechless, Is it the thing that he's thinking? or he just mistook the meaning of Jaehyun's words? his thoughts were quickly answered with Jaehyun's words

"I want us to get married, even if not now but I'm sure I want to spend my everyday with him" Jaehyun chuckles, "I know it must sound ridiculous but I can't really imagine my life without him, I think I realize it lately that I don't want to fall asleep and wake up when it's not him who's by my side, I even feel absurd for being jealous with you because every time Jungwoo comes to you when he's down because of me." 

"But then I realize that I have nothing to be jealous about because it's me, It's me who he's dating." Jaehyun chuckles feeling a little bit tipsy from the beer that hit his system 

And Yuta chuckles too but the opposite way of how Jaehyun does it. What a way to tell me that I'll never have a chance. Yuta realizes that he's the one who misunderstood the whole situation and Jaehyun is not a jerk for hurting Jungwoo every time because Jaehyun doesn't mean all of it and Jaehyun who Yuta thought doesn't care about the younger get's hurt too 

"It's okay, right? If we want to be together for the rest of our lives?" Jaehyun asked, still quite unsure with what Yuta's opinion to this, he already asked all the members except Yuta and Taeil since they probably think that Jaehyun is some kind of a jerk and all the member support his decision because they all can see how genuine Jungwoo and his feelings for each other and how happy they make each other feel

"Of course, why would it be not?" Yuta chuckles gulping down the rest of his beer before standing up and patting Jaehyun's back 

"Make him happy and don't hurt him anymore, idiot." Jaehyun chuckles at the insult but he promises himself now that he'll never make Jungwoo upset anymore because it makes him upset too, and now all he'll give to Jungwoo is happiness, happiness that the younger deserve and even more than that 

Yuta opened the bedroom door and saw Taeil reading some book on the mini couch they have, Yuta places himself beside the elder before he places his face in his palm. The older immediately notices the contorted look of the younger but he doesn't say anything he just let Yuta like that for a while until he hears a quiet sobs 

"I'm an idiot, I'm such a fucking idiot. I misunderstood everything, What am I even thinking to think that I might have a chance? Jaehyun is right, no matter how the world turns the one that Jungwoo love is him." Yuta sobs even harder 

"Yuta did you and Jaehyun fight?" Taeil places his book down as the younger started talking 

"No" Yuta laughs, while wiping the tears that's flowing nonstop form his eyes "He even thank me for taking care of Jungwoo every time he can't."

"And that made me realize how much he truly cares for Jungwoo and how I've been misunderstanding everything, the reason why Jaehyun is spending less time with Jungwoo lately is that he's planning to take their relationship on another level, on a level I know I can't compete anymore." 

Taeil's face was contorted with confusion while he tries to stick his ideas together

"Jaehyun will probably propose to Jungwoo soon. He said he can't imagine his life without Jungwoo." Yuta chuckles sadly, "It's unfair, It's so unfair because I can't imagine my life without Jungwoo too but Jaehyun gets to spend the rest of his life with him" The older doesn't say anything he just places circles on the younger's back as a sign of comfort, that whatever happens, he'll always be there for the younger 

And Yuta can't do anything about it because he's the one who decided what his fate might be, and maybe, maybe if he confesses to the younger, things would be different now

But he didn't and just like how it is from the start, Jungwoo is still not for him to keep and this time, it'll be forever

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is bad, It was meant to be Jaehyun and Jungwoo breaking up in the end but I can't betray my ship like that so unrequited feelings are the way, hope you still enjoyed it though!!


End file.
